crushing on my enimies Going from Shinobi to Host?
by SaiChanTheArtistGirl-Risa
Summary: what happens when a Shinobi is forced to go to a prep school, and what troubles await her when she is being hunted for by the Akatsuki? find out in this odd story, keep in mind it IS my first story so please be nice, OCxHikaru OCxKaoru
1. Chapter 1 sad good buys

The main Character is my own except for looks I did not make this picture and do not own it but this is how she looks. I disclaim all ownership of the pictures

look up 'Misteor' for how both Aisu and kai look.

Aisu's the one in the hat and is the one on my profile picture, and Kai is the one who is taller and had the tiara on. You can also find him by looking up 'Vincent Von Misteor' for Kai's looks.

Disclaimer:

I do NOT I repeat DO NOT own the show that these two are from, and I do NOT own the looks of the two people. They belong to who ever came up with them. Because honestly I have no idea, but I don't own them

K I'm not sure if this'll work so I'll set up links as well but I did not make these pictures and do not won them, the one's who DID make them have my DEEPEST respect

Again these were not made by me and are property of the people who made them. So if you think they're cool go talk to them.

Now then Aisu has a tendency to say things not everyone wants to hear; she's very different and has many mood swings on a regular basis. She can go from kind and happy to rude and snappy at a moments notice. She has a short temper, and often is found braking things.

{{I'm so excited this is my first thing, and I hope its ok

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto, or Ouran High School Host Club, or the looks of Aisu's cloths or Aisu herself, I also do not own the looks of her boy friend, Kai. Kai is a rude, arrogant, self-centered, controlling, abusive, jerk, but she's dating him anyways.

I OWN JUST THE PLOT AND THE CHARACTERISTICS OF MY CHARACTERS!!! MEENING MIND AND LIFE STORIES AND PHYSICAL BEHAVIOR!!!

Thank you. Again, first story so please be nice:

Now then, thank you for your patients.

Chapter One:

Sad good bye's and lot's of anger. Good memories.

"What do you MEAN I have to go to a school that's not for shinobi!?!?" I shouted angrily. I was sure shinobi in Sunagakure could hear me, and I was in Otogakure. I was from the proud Ongaku clan {{made it up people}}, an infamous clan of music makers. I used a flute and my voice when I attacked, but I guess I'm getting side tracked. "Mother! Father! Don't make me go to a NORMAL school! I won't fit in! I'm a shinobi! Not a-a-a civilian!"

I spat the word civilian out as if it were a foul taste in my mouth.

"Aisu! You will do as you are told. You are an Ongaku, and the Ongaku clan is a clan of proud shinobi MEN. You are female, you will go to a prep school and learn to behave in a civilian manner. Have I made myself quite clear?" my fathers words were like orders it made me very mad. "besides we have given you many years to do as you pleased now it is time for you to do as you're told."

"Hun, we need you to go. There's an attack on us coming from the leaf village and the sand village. We need you to live through this and continue the bloodline. Besides you'll make new friends, and as a bonus, Kai will be attending your new school, you'll be fine." I practically gagged at the mention of Kai's name. Oh how I loathed that self-centered arrogant jerk, yet, he was my boyfriend. Why? Well you see, he's a REALLY good kisser, and I kind of don't get much of a say in the matter. I've been trying to get him to break up with me for years now. He was over protective, and over controlling. It really pissed me off. He had some kind of hold on me though, placed on me by none other than lord Orochimaru himself, Kai is his pride and joy, after Sasuke of coarse, so as you can guess, what Kai wants, Kai gets. He was a spoiled brat. My mom took no notice of my detest of the boy and simply continued with what she was saying. "You are of a noble shinobi bloodline, and you must start behaving as such. You will be given your own apartment, and a monthly amount of money to spend. You'll almost be on your own. There's a boy there. His Name is Kyoya Ootori; his family does a lot of business with ours, so he'll be keeping an eye on you. Your things are already packed you leave in the morning."

I couldn't believe they were doing this to me. I growled lightly in anger.

"Young lady do NOT growl at your mother or I ever again" My father practically shouted. This only increased my anger.

"Yes. Father" I hissed out. I started walking to the door to the streets "I'm going for a walk I'll be back when I feel like it."

"You'll be back by nine, and that is not how we speak in this house hold, you will speak with dignity, and with the royal sound to it as you were taught not like some uneducated leaf Shinobi" my father argued. Over controlling jerk

"As you WISH father" I spat in contrast. I adjusted my large hat over my white hair, and headed for the training grounds.

Once I got there I smiled. Some of my friends from the sound five were there, along with some of the other shinobi from the village.

"Kin, Tayuya, Kidoumaru, Kimimaru!" I waved and swiftly made my way towards them. "Hello everyone"

The boy's were easily taller than my five foot four frame, but Kin and I were about the same height. Kimimaru and Kidoumaru were sparing, but stopped once they took notice of me.

"Hello Aisu," Kimimaru said politely. Kidoumaru smiled wildly.

"Hey! Ai! What's up?!" Kidoumaru always WAS the energetic, loud, one. I frowned slightly.

"Uh oh, I know that look, Ai what happened?" asked a concerned Kin.

"I am just here to say good bye actually." I told them gravely

"What do you mean good bye? We have a mission tomorrow." Kin said

"I do not. I have to go to a prep school I leave first thing in the morning." I answered sourly.

"Let me guess, your father correct?" It was Kimimaru who asked this.

"Ding ding ding. We have a winner. Yes, he says it is for my own good. Have I ever said how much I loath that over controlling jerk?" I asked angrily.

"Almost as much as you hate your boyfriend," answered Tayuya sitting on a large rock. I took my usual seat under a large tree, as the others took positions around the area. Kimimaru sat by me and Kin sat under the same tree as myself, only on the other side. Kidoumaru leaned against another tree with his arms folded over his chest, all four of them.

"Please do not bring him up. He will be there as well. That rotten, spoiled, arrogant, self –centered, rude, annoying, controlling, obsessive-" I began ranting angrily about him.

"Alright, that's enough Ai, we get it you don't like him and relax you can talk normal now that it's just us." Kin said, cutting me off.

"I don't just not like him I HATE him," I responded. Kimimaru rested his head on mine.

"Relax Aisu, all will be fine." He told me calmly. I sighed.

"thanks for everything guys." I told them.

"We're going to miss you AiAi" Kin said with a soft smile.

"I'll miss you guys as well." I told her.

"remember back when we were still in training?" asked Kidoumaru. I smiled

"ya we used to do this all the time, but I guess this is the last time," I said sadly.

"ya and the first time we did this Kimi over there didn't get it." Kin said with a smile

"ya and then Kidoumaru farted and every one relaxed laughing." Tayuya added. We all laughed at the memory.

"Hey at least I didn't have to wear that banana suit to training." Kidoumaru countered.

"that was on a dare" she replied almost bored. We laughed at this just because of the look on Kidou's face.

We stayed like that for HOURS , joking around and remembering the good times after a while we went to our favorite food stand, Inha's sweats and ramen. After we were done we walked to my house, where I said my good bye's.


	2. memo to my readers

**Ok so in case no one has noticed this is NOT the next chapter, and I will not POST the next chapter until I get some reviews. I KNOW that ppl have been reading, so that's not an excuse. I'll be gone for a week on a camping workshop for work. It's the grooming camp. So ya if you want the next one start reviewing and giving me feed back. Also vote on the pole on my home page or just review the answer on how you think I should get rid of Kai.**

**Your story master/keeper,**

**Risa-chan**


	3. Chapter 2 guy or girl

Yayzah!!!! I, Sa-chan am EXTATIC that I got THREE reviews so after this chapter I'm demanding SEVEN reviews once I get SEVEN reviews I will post chapter three so thank CleverBast , Muna Luna Beth and Allora , Yorukifon for reviewing so kindly so this chapter is dedicated to all three of you.

THANK YOU FRIENDS AND SUPPORTERS!!!!,

Sa-chan

Oh and my Tamagotchi says it LOVES YOU ALL!!!! Also again, rated MT for Mature Teen, mostly for language and………… OTHER things later on, you'll see.

Disclaimer;

Again, I'm sad to tell you that I do NOT own the show's OR characters from Naruto OR Ouran High School Host Club, nor do I own the looks of Kai or Aisu, all I own in my plot and Kai and Aisu's personalities. Also please tell me how you think I should get rid of Kai. I like to let my readers have impute and hear their voices.

I think that's everything I have to disclaim, if I forgot something PLEASE let me know, I want to do thing the RIGHT way and may ask for help along the way

Sa-chan

Chapter Two:

I woke up early the next morning, which surprised me seeing as I'd been up all night crying. I sighed sadly as I got out of bed. I was in my FAVORITE nightgown, blue with cupcakes all over it. I walked to my large vanity and sat down in front of the mirror. I started brushing my hair, but soon realized it was pointless and would NEVER lay flat like normal hair. I ended up just put my hat on instead. I walked over to my dresser and grabbed some cloths and pulled them on. Soon I looked like I did every day. I walked BACK over to my mirror and examined my reflection carefully and then smiled.

"If I can't win I'll at least go down swinging." I stated walking over to my clothsit, used for storage of cloth I would NEVER wear and my travel things, and pulled out my chakra board {{made it up}} and traveling back pack.

I walked down stairs.

"I'M LEAVING!!!!" I shouted walking to the door. My mother came out of the living room.

"Have a safe trip dear, oh and we have escorts for you at the main gate………….. Well I have escorts for you. They'll also be STAYING with you." She said with a soft smile.

"Mother…." I whined. "I don't NEED babysitters"

She continued smiling.

"Trust me dear, you'll appreciate it when you meet them." She replied. I eyed her suspiciously. Then my eyes widened in realization.

"You don't mean………" I trailed off. She nodded.

"Yes, but don't tell your father, he doesn't know. I did this of my OWN accord," she answered. I hugged her gratefully.

"Oh THANK you mother." I whispered to her as she hugged me back

"Just be safe." She whispered back breaking the hug.

"I will. Bye." I walked out the door waving. I then ran to the main gate using chakra to boost my speed before I knew it, I was there. I looked at my friends. Kimimaru, Kidoumaru, Tayuya, Kin, Dosu, and Zaku were all their waiting for me. The two girls ran up and hugged me.

"NO WAY!!!" Kin shouted happily.

"YOU'RE who we're supposed to take care of?!?!?!" Tayuya added. I smiled and nodded.

"Ya, I just found out. My mother arranged this with out my fathers' knowledge." I answered.

"Did I ever tell you how much I ADDORED your mother?" Tayuya asked almost mockingly.

"I'm serious. She did something NICE for me. I was SHOCKED, happy, and slightly gassy." I told them with a shrug. As they released me from the hug, we walked back over to the others. I smiled at the boys "'Ello love's."

The boy's smiled back. Kidoumaru wrapped his four arms around me.

"'Ello Is-chan" he said, I laughed at petty nick name he had for me.

"Let's just get going everyone. I'm covering the sky who's with me on this?" I asked setting my board down and stepping on it, I channeled chakra into my feet, causing the board to hover. Kin got out her's.

"I will." She said stepping on it, Dosu and Zaku did the same. I pulled out my iPod and put in my ear buds. I pressed play. My favorite song to fly by on trips started playing; 'I Wish I Could Fly' by Roxette {{go look it up on youtube ppl, I don't own the song either everyone, it's perfect for this, trust me.}}

"So will we." The two boy's said, I smiled.

"Let's go" my voice was even as they stepped onto their own boards, we rose up till we were WELL above the trees and buildings. "KIMIMARU, TAYUYA, KIDOUMARU, WE'LL MEET YOU TONIGHT FOR CAMP!!!!"

The sound team and I blasted ourselves forward, my music blasting in my ears. As we traveled that first day I preformed tricks, as did Kin and Zaku, Dosu thought we were just being childish. Before I knew it, evening had come. We searched out the chakra of the other three and landed.

:::End of Trip:::

"We're living HERE?!?!?!" Zaku exclaimed I yawned landing my board on the ground on the sidewalk just outside my new home.

"Ya, Kinda small compared to what I'm used to, but it'll be fine I guess." I stated with a shrug. I looked around the area. There were two boy's, about my age, with reddish Orange hair and golden eyes. They were starring at me. I smirked and hit my board and an angel that it flipped up into my grasp. I turned from them and headed inside the gates to join the others.

:::later that evening:::

"I am NOT WEARING THIS!!!!!!!" I exclaimed looking at the HIDDIOUS dress in front of me.

"What's wrong with it?" Tayuya questioned walking into the room. I showed it to her and she gasped.

"where do I BEGIN with what's wrong with it?!?!?!?!?!!!!" I shouted. "one: IT'S YELLOW!!!! Two: IT'S HIDIOUS!!! Three; HELLO!!! IT'S A FUCKING DRESS!!!!! I DO NOT WEAR DRESSES!!!!!! That's it, I'm demanding the boy's uniform………… Hey Tayu-chan, Do you think I can pull off the whole 'I'm so a dude and not a chick' thing?"

"Uh……… Duh." She answered as if it were obvious to the world.

"Swicked. Fine then, I'm attending school as a dude, because I will NOT wear this HIDOUS dress……….. besides it'll most likely piss Kai off, you KNOW how he HATES it when I go all Dude," she smiled at my statement.

"you mean you're going to attend school as a guy just because you don't like the dress?" she asked.

"………….. ya pretty much." I told her.

"……………. Works for me." She replied with a shrug.

"Good, I was going to anyways, with or with OUT your consent. Hey, you guy's attending with me?" I asked her getting my stuff together for the next morning.

"We're taking turns guarding you. Kimimaru and I will be with you tomorrow." She answered with a yawn. She lay out on my bed.

"staying in your shinobi cloths?" I asked her boredly, she nodded a bit.

"ya well no one said we had to be in hiding. We're simply here as body guards and we will wear what EVER we want." She replied

"fine by me, now get off my bed. I'm getting in the shower and then I'm going to get some rest. I'm worn out after using up so much chakra to get here." I stated walking to my bathroom. I hopped in the shower and began washing up.

:::The first day of school:::

~at the school~

I landed my board in the middle of the grounds just outside the doors to the main office building, girls stared at me in awe, all of the boy's stared at me in shock. Tayuya and Kimimaru skidded to a stop, they'd been running, using chakra too keep pace with me, which worked wonderfully. I looked at them smirking.

"Remember, first impressions are EVERYTHING. And did WE make a strong one or WHAT?!?!" I had to admit, I could be VERY childish at times, I flipped my board back up into my arms, and headed for the main office. "Tayuya, Kimimaru, let's go."

~at the office~

"Hi there office lady," I said walking in smiling almost stupidly, she looked at me oddly and then at my two shinobi friends.

"may I………. Help you?" she asked confused.

"Oh YES! I'm the new student, Ongaku, Aisu, anyways, I got the wrong uniform," I said standing on the other side of the counter.

"I'm sorry" she looked through her computer. "hmm…….. Miss Ongaku did you get the boy's uniform by mistake?"

"No, that's just it, I got the GIRLS uniform I need the GUYS uniform." I stated exasperated.

"But uh……… Miss…." She started staring at me

"Do I LOOK like a girl to you? No, I'm CLEARLY a guy not a girl. MALE not FEMALE" I told her, she smiled kindly.

"well I'm VERY sorry for the mix up Mr. Ongaku. We can have a new CORRECT uniform sir." She replied. I smiled again.

"Thank you VERY much, now onto new business. Where do I go to get my time table and where's my home room?" I asked.

~Home Room~

The teacher looked at me oddly.

"why aren't you in uniform?" he asked.

"they sent me the wrong uniform, so I get to wear my normal cloths." I said with a smile Tayuya and Kimimaru stood in the back corners.

"you call THOSE cloths normal?" came a voice.

"you all dress in such an ODD way," came a second voice. I turned smiling, it was the same two boy's that I saw the night before, my new neighbors.

"why hello my new neighbors, It's good to see you again………… you have GOT to be kidding me." I glared at the cloths I'd have to wear. "I have to wear THAT?!?!?!!! No way in HELL!!!!"

Tayuya and Kimimaru walked up behind me.

"Now now Aisu, it's the uniform you have to wear it." Kimimaru told me.

"Easy for you to say Kimimaru, you get to WEAR your cloths I have to wear THAT" I told him pointing at the twins I turned to them half heartedly. "No offence."

"Offence taken." They said. I shrugged.

"Oh well" I told them, clearly NOT caring, I turned back to my two friends."Anyways we'll take our seats then, but before that, Kimimaru, Tayuya, let's go I want to explore a bit more before class."

I felt two set's of arms drape over my shoulders.

"Let US show you around, we wouldn't want to let our new FRIEND get lost." The boy's said, they were up to something, but hell, I'd play along for a bit.

"Hmm…….. So be it. Kimimaru, Tayuya meet me back here before class, dismissed" they nodded and disappeared in the way ALL of us Shinobi knew how to. "Now then, shall we?"

"Yes let's" they said in perfect sync

AND THERE'S CHAPTER TWO!!!

Now then I need ideas for chapter three on what the twins are planning. They HAVE to be up to something, I've just yet to figure out what, as for kai vote for how I should get rid of him. Please and thank you!!! I'll announce who's idea's I put in at the beginning of chapter three. And will give honorable shout outs and show my gratitude.

Risa


End file.
